This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, relates to a spherical rotatable connector that permits movement of the member to which electrical connection is made.
In many situations, it is desirable to connect an electrical lead to a movable member. In some environments, the movement of the movable member is limited to such a degree that it is possible to make a rigid connection and allow the movement of the connected member to be accommodated in flexing of the electrical lead. However, there are many environments in which the movement of the connected member is too frequent or is too expensive to allow the lead to flex, since this would cause immediate or eventual breakage of the lead due to the mechanical fatigue. It is known to provide slip rings or annular commutators to allow rotative movement of the connected member without stressing the lead. In many instances, it is desirable to permit a wider range of motion than is allowed by such annular commutators.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that permits almost universal movement of the connected member without flexing the electrical lead. It is a further object of this invention to provide a connector that is substantially spherical.